Never Judge a Book By Its Cover
by AllyMcGee
Summary: When the body of a Petty Officer is found in Rock Creek Park the team is shocked to find that there is a connection to McGee. Did their sweet little McGee have anything to do with his death? If so, then why? They dive into McGee's past and are perplexed and surprised by what they find. Maybe McGee wasn't the man that they all thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I think I did my NCIS LA story pretty well, so now it is time to tackle NCIS. My primary focus is going to be on McGee, because let's face it McGee is a nerdy little package of awesomeness. In this particular story we will dive into McGee's past and reveal some of his deepest, darkest secrets.

Gibbs and his team are called in on a murder at Rock Creek Park. The deceased is a young Petty Officer by the name of Devin Sanders.

The team shows up at the crime scene just as Ducky is calculating the time of death. He looks up at Gibbs, "I would say that this poor lad has been dead for roughly twelve hours."

"Cause of death?" Gibbs questioned.

"I won't know for sure until I get him back to autopsy, but I would say that his neck had has been broken. Quite violently I might add. It also appears that the Petty Officer put up quite a fight." Ducky holds Sanders' hand of for Gibbs to see. "He has quite a few defensive wounds that indicate he had been in a fight shortly before he died."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he turned on his heel.

"Jethro, might I ask where I young Timothy is today? I couldn't help but notice his absence."

"He called in sick."

"Well I do hope the dear boy is feeling better soon.."

Tony is taking pictures of the many footprints that are in the mud around the crime scene. He rolls his eyes when he hears what Ducky says, "McFaker," he grumbles.

"You got anything for me DiNozzo?" Gibbs demands, having caught what Tony said.

Tony swallowed hard, "Uh… yeah…. Boss. I count six different sets of shoe treads. There were a lot of people in this fight."

"Tony," Ziva calls him over to the side of the crime scene where she has found a hand print. Tony places an evidence marker next to the print and then takes a picture of it.

"I've got blood," Ziva pointed to a trail of blood that led into the woods. Tony grumbles under his breath as they follow the trail, taking pictures as they go. The trail of blood traveled about half a mile before it abruptly stoped. Tony and Ziva look around, trying to find where the trail picked up again. Ziva notices a root sticking out of the ground and it has had some of the skin peeled away from it, exposing the green fleshy substance beneath. There is a drop off next to the root and she leans over the edge of the steep embankment and spots a man lying face down at the bottom.

"We have another body Tony," she informed him as she looked around for the safest route to get down there. "He tripped over the root and fell down the side of the mountain."

"I'll call Gibbs," he said as he took her hand and helped ease her down the steep embankment. Ziva held onto saplings and roots as she slipped her way down on the wet leaves. Once at the bottom she carefully made her way over to the body and pulled on a set of gloves. She took several pictures of the body before she crouched down next to him. She noted the torn flesh of his knuckles and made sure to snap a picture of that as well. The man was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue tee-shirt, both of which were dirty, torn and covered with blood. He had short brown hair which was saturated in thick dried blood from a large gash that was near the crown of his head. Ziva snapped another picture. She sighed heavily as she stared down at the body. Something was off, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She searched his pockets and found a wallet, a cell phone, a set of keys and a leather case which held a badge. Ziva stared at the case for a moment before opening it. She gasped at what she saw, "Tony," she called up to him.

Tony was still on the phone with Gibbs, "Hold on a sec," he said into the phone. "What do you have Ziva?"

She held up the badge, "he is one of us."

Tony stared at the shiny gold NCIS badge, "Boss you better get here now." He snapped the phone shut and started making his way down the steep embankment, "Does he have an ID?"

Ziva placed the badge into an evidence bag and sealed it, "He has a wallet," she said as she picked up the worn brown leather wallet and opened it. "Oh my God," she cried, dropping the wallet as if it had burned her.

"What?" Tony asked worriedly.

Ziva looked to Tony with tear filled eyes and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Ziva who is it?"

Ziva looked down at the body and her bottom lip began to tremble, "It is McGee."

"What?" Tony asked, losing his grip on the sapling and tumbling the rest of the way down the embankment. He was quick to recover once he reached the bottom and he hurriedly tripped and stumbled his way to Ziva's side. She held out the wallet with a shaking hand. Tony stared blankly at McGee's DMV photo, but couldn't believe what he was seeing. It didn't make any sense. What would hTim be doing at Rock Creek Park? Tony looked from the wallet to the body and he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He knew that protocol said not to touch the body until the coroner released it, but he had to see… had to prove that this was some sort of mistake. He dropped down to his knees next to Ziva and he gently rolled the body over.

"Son of a bitch," he growled, when McGee's battered face was revealed to them. Tim's eyes were partially open and his pale lips were pulled down into a pained frown. "Son of a bitch!" Tony shouted this time. Ziva let out a quiet sob and began to pray in Hebrew as tears streaked down her face. Tony wiped a hand down his face as he tried to battle back his own emotions.

"What is going on?" Gibbs called out from the top of the embankment.

Gibbs could clearly see Tony and Ziva, but thick underbrush only allowed him to see the lower half of the victim. Tony looked up to his boss and Gibbs could see the sadness there. He then looked from Tony to Ziva, who was rocking back and forth, holding the victim's hand and tearfully muttering a string of Hebrew prayers. Gibbs felt a knot tighten in his gut as he craned his neck to see what had his agents so upset. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the pale lifeless face of his junior agent staring up at Tony.

"Jethro?" Ducky questioned worriedly when he saw his friend's body tense.

Gibbs relaxed his body and turned to face his long time friend. "Oh no," Ducky whispered sadly. He had only seen that look of pure devastation on the usually stoic Gibbs' face a handful of times. And each time it was because someone he knew and cared for had been taken from him. "Who?" Ducky asked, though he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Tim," Gibbs said sadly. "It's Tim."


	2. Chapter 2

I will not be posting chapters this quickly in the future, but I figured since I already had this chapter mostly written that I would go ahead and post it so everyone could find out what happened to McGee. I hope it all makes sense, because I finished it up rather quickly.

Enjoy!

Gibbs knelt down next to his fallen agent, feeling a heavy sadness pulling at his gut. "Aw hell Tim," Gibbs sighed. "What did you get yourself into?" Gibbs let his head drop for a moment while he worked on pushing back the emotions that were bubbling near the surface. Tim was so young. He had so much life ahead of him and it didn't seem fair that it would be cut so tragically short. Carefully Gibbs reached over and closed McGee's eyes, not being able to stand the haunting green stare any longer. Tony felt his stomach roll at sight and had to look away. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose as a migraine began to form behind his eyes. He let his hand drop to the cold damp ground, "How am I going to tell Abby?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Where in the hell is Palmer," Tony growled as he struggled under the weight of the gurney. Ziva had a death grip on the other end, but due to the slick leaves below her she was starting to slip.

"I am afraid Mr. Palmer called in sick yesterday," Ducky said slowly.

Gibbs head snapped up and he shot his friend a concerned look, "Yesterday?"

Ducky nodded his head, "Yes. He said that he was afraid that he caught the flu and that he…"

Gibbs cut Ducky off, effectively finishing the story for him, "he would probably be back in within the next few days."

Ducky narrowed his eyes at Gibbs, "Precisely"

"Boss?" Tony questioned, his face turning bright red from the exertion of holding up the gurney.

Gibbs got to his feet, "That was the same damn story Tim told me yesterday. He called around 1900 hours."

"That was right around the time that Mr. Palmer called me," Ducky said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I am calling him right now to make sure that he is okay."

Ducky dialed the phone and on the second ring it was picked up, "Doctor Mallard?" Sabrina Palmer questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine dear," Ducky said warmly. "I was just calling to check up on Mr. Palmer and to see if there was anything I could do to help?"

"What?" Her raised an octave, "Dr. Mallard Jimmy isn't here. When did he get sick?"

"He's not there?"

"N… no," Sabrina stuttered, becoming increasingly flustered. "He was supposed to be with you at a conference. Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Oh dear," Ducky muttered to himself. "I am sorry Mrs. Palmer, but I am going to have to call you back." Ducky hung up the phone and bit back the curse that was resting on his lips. This wasn't good… not good at all.

Tony and Ziva made it to the bottom of the embankment and placed the gurney down next to McGee's body. Ziva couldn't bring herself to look at her friend… it was too painful. Tony, on the other hand, had frozen in place and couldn't take his eyes off of his fallen friend. He was staring intently at McGee's face with his mouth agape and it was beginning to make Ziva slightly uncomfortable. Even Gibbs noticed the amount of concentration that was going into his senior field agents stare, "Everything okay DiNozzo?" He questioned. Tony didn't seem to hear him, so Ziva gave him a little nudge. Tony narrowed his eyes and shut his mouth, but said nothing.

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned again, the usual anger no longer present in his voice.

Tony's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and he began to yank off his jacket, "Shit. Shit. Shit," He hissed through his teeth. Ziva took a step back, pulling her Beretta in the process and scanning the forest for a threat. "He's alive," Tony shouted at the others before dropping to his knees and covering McGee with his coat.

"Tony," Gibbs said sadly. "Tony stop." He had check McGee's pulse earlier and there was nothing there. His skin was pale and icy to the touch. Timothy McGee was not alive.

"McGee?" Tony shouted while slapping Tim in the face. "Come on Probie look at me."

Ziva's bottom lip began to tremble and she let her gun drop to her side. She looked away from the scene so that she could allow a few tears to fall.

"DiNozzo! Enough!" Gibbs barked. He stepped closer to Tony so that he could pull him away from McGee, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tim's face. The two fearful green eyes that were staring up at Tony slowly slid to the right and were now staring directly at Gibbs. His heart skipped a beat, "Son of a bitch," Gibbs started pulling off his coat and draped it over Tony's, "Ducky help him. Ziva call an ambulance." Gibbs dropped down next to McGee's head and cupped his icy cheeks in his hands, "McGee?" Tim's glassy eyes rolled upward so that he was looking at his boss. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Tim was alive! He didn't know how, but all that mattered was that he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. It's time for another update! Anyone know what is happening yet?

Gibbs sat in the uncomfortably hard chairs of the ER waiting room. Tim had been brought in over three hours ago and they have yet to hear anything. Tony had taken up pacing almost as soon as they had arrived and his nervous energy was beginning to wear on Gibbs nerves. Ziva was on of coffee run and Ducky had taken the body and the evidence back to NCIS. When Abby had found out what happened to McGee she wanted to come to the ER, but Gibbs had convinced her to stay at NCIS and process the evidence. She reluctantly agreed, but she has called every ten minutes since then for an update. The whole process was driving him nuts.

"Boss," Tony said, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at his senior agent and noticed that he appeared edgier that usual, "I tried calling Sarah."

"And?" Gibbs questioned, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten.

Tony flopped down in a chair next to Gibbs and rested his elbows on his knees, "All calls to her cell phone are going straight to voicemail. So, I called her dorm room and her roommate Annie answered. I asked where Sarah was and she said she didn't know, but she was worried about her."

"How so?" Gibbs asked as he got to his feet in an attempted to stretch the cramps out of his legs.

"Annie told me that a woman stopped by the dorm at like four o'clock in the morning. She had never seen the woman before, but Sarah seemed to know who she was and she didn't look very happy to see her. She said that it sounded like the two women were arguing and then Sarah became very upset. The woman left and Annie said she tried to calm Sarah down, but the girl was nearly out of her mind. She had never seen Sarah act like that before, so she became worried. She said Sarah packed a bag, dumped her cell into the toilet and then left, taking a cab instead of her car. She wouldn't tell Annie what was wrong."

Gibbs stared down at his hands for a moment before he spoke, "Sarah just went off the grid?"

"That's how it seems Boss," Tony sighed. "I can't reach his parents either. This is bad Boss."

"I am will have to agree with you Anthony," Ducky answered, startling both of the men, "unfortunately whatever has happened I am afraid that Mr. Palmer is caught in the middle of it."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, signaling for Ducky to continue, "I still cannot reach Mr. Palmer and now the same goes for Sabrina. I have made numerous attempts to contact her, but all calls went straight to voicemail. I was concerned, so I drove out to their house, where found the front door wide open and her cell phone smashed into pieces on the floor of the kitchen. There was no sign of her anywhere in the house and it appears that she left in quite a hurry."

"Damn it," Gibbs cursed, running his hands through his hair. "What in the hell is happening here?"

"I'm not sure," Ducky sighed, "but Abby is currently processing the evidence that we found on Petty Officer Sander's body and the evidence that we collected from Timothy."

Gibbs sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. What in the hell could McGee have gotten himself into? And why is Palmer involved? Why has Sarah and Sabrina disappeared? Are they connected to this mess? Tim's Parents? There were far more question's than answers and Gibbs hated that feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all,

As you can see I am tearing through this story rather quickly, so I will apologize for any errors that may appear. I am making a lot of headway in the story and you will start getting some answers pretty soon. :)

Gibbs was sitting in his room quietly sipping his coffee and listening to the quite mumblings of Tony, Ziva and Ducky. His head was in a fog as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he barely noticed as the waiting room door was opened and a doctor walked in.

"Family of Timothy McGee," he announced.

"Here," Gibbs said as he got to his feet and approached the doctor with Ducky, Ziva and Tony right behind him.

The doctor gave the team a skeptical look, but decided that he wasn't going to argue their relations, "My name is Doctor Thames and I was Timothy McGee's attending physician. Mr. McGee is currently stable. When he was brought in he was suffering from hypothermia and blood loss from a stab wound to his side, just below his ribcage. He also has a concussion and a fractured wrist. He has multiple abrasions and contusions, which we have treated. He is currently under warming blankets to bring his core temperature back up and we have treated him for the concussion. He was given four pints of blood and he now on a strong antibiotic to counteract the infection in his stab wound." The doctor held out an evidence baggie to Gibbs. Inside the baggie was a bloody gold pocket watch. Gibbs took the bag and gave the doctor a confused look. "We found that inside his stab wound." Gibbs held the bag up and stared at the antique looking pocket watch and grimaced before handing it to Tony. "Your agent is currently in recovery and we see no reason as to why he shouldn't make a full recovery. The surgery went well, though he is still having some issue with his breathing. He is going to feel cold for a while, but the hypothermia actually saved his life and slowed the bleeding down enough to where he didn't bleed out. He is a lucky man."

"Can we see him?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Once we move him out of recovery you will be allowed to see him," the doctor stated firmly.

"Might I have a word with you Doctor Thames?" Ducky asked politely.

Doctor Thames nodded and the two men stepped out of ear shot of Gibbs and began to speak in hushed tones. Gibbs turned around to see Tony and Ziva inspecting the pocket watch closely, muttering between themselves. This all seemed like a really bad dream. Thankfully McGee was going to be okay, but Gibbs knew that this was far from over. There were too many questions that needed to be answered and Tim was the only one that could answer them.

Gibbs phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out, looking at the caller ID—ABBY. He flipped it open, "He's going to be okay Abs," he greeted her. "The doctor said we can see him once they move him out of recovery."

"That is the best news that I have heard all day," Abby sighed. "I was so worried Gibbs, but that was not why I called you."

"What do you have for me?"

"We have a very serious problem. The CIA just showed up and confiscated all of my evidence relating to McGee's case. I mean they took everything, the evidence, the samples, Sander's body, my computer, McGee's computer… everything! When Vance showed up and demanded an answer to why they were doing this they would only reply, "It's classified." Also, when I used Vance's computer to access McGee's personnel file I found that it has been locked and marked as classified. Palmer's is the same way. I can't access any information on them. Something is definitely hinky," she said in a whisper.

"Can you crack the files?"

"That's just it Gibbs. I can't, but I recognize the encryption code. It was one that McGee designed. I don't have the skills to crack it."

"We have got to find out what he is hiding."

"I'm trying Gibbs, but I keep hitting a brick wall. Whatever Tim and Jimmy were up to they didn't want us to know about it."

"Gibbs I'm scared. This is big! Like super, huge, big and poor McGee and Jimmy are right smack dab in the middle of it."

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted, "They are moving him to a private room, we can go see him now."

Gibbs nodded, "Abby, head to the hospital." Gibbs hung the phone up and walked over to where his team was anxiously waiting for him. The nurse gave him a warm smile, "Follow me." She opened the doors and led the team down a long quite hallway to an open elevator at the end. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and they all waited in uncomfortable silence as the elevator slowly creaked its way upward. The doors slid open and the team followed the nurse down another long hallway before they finally reached the end, where McGee's room was located.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully. "He is still a little drowsy from the sedative that we gave him, so don't be too concerned if he is groggy or drifts in and out of sleep."

"Thank you," Ducky said sincerely as he pushed the door to the darkened room open. The team entered the small room and everyone froze when they saw the pale, lifeless form of their friend lying in the bed.

"Jesus," Tony gasped. "He doesn't even look alive."

Tim's eyes fluttered open and a quiet moan escaped his lips. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the sight of his friends standing at the foot of his bed. His expression was unreadable, but Gibbs could see the pain in his eyes, "McGee?" Gibbs said softly. McGee's eyes shifted so that he was looking at Gibbs. "What happened last night?"

McGee held his stare for a brief moment before his eyes shifted to a spot on the wall. Gibbs moved around the bed so that he was once again in McGee's line of sight, "McGee," he said a little more firmly. "We need to know what happened."

McGee's eyes welled with tears, but he still would not say a word.

"Do you know where Palmer is?" Gibbs asked.

The tears spilled from Tim's eyes and streaked their way down his cheeks, but again he said nothing.

Gibbs huffed in frustration, "Look at me McGee!"

No response.

Gibbs shot a frustrated look to Ducky, "What is wrong with him?"

Ducky gently pushed Gibbs out of the way, then pulled up a chair and sat down so that he was at eye level with McGee, "Timothy," he said gently. "Timothy what happened? Did someone take Mr. Palmer? Sarah?"

Tim flinched when he said Sarah's name, but other than that he did not respond. Ducky shook his head and frowned, "I believe that he is still in shock Jethro."

"I thought the doctor said he was okay," Gibbs spit angrily.

"Not physical shock," Ducky explained, "but emotional shock. Something obviously very traumatizing happened to the poor boy and his mind is having a difficult time accepting it."

"I… um… I need some fresh air," Tony said weakly. He turned on his heels and bolted for the door. Gibbs motioned with his head for Ziva to follow him. As she darted out of the room Gibbs felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter. This was bad…very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Now it gets interesting…

Gibbs sat down next to Ducky on the small sofa next to the window. Tim had stirred slightly in the bed, but he made no attempt to communicate with either of them. The anger radiating off of Gibbs was almost palpable. He couldn't understand why anyone would do this to his man… to Tim. The kid had a heart of gold and seemed so damn innocent and childlike. What could have caused someone to do this to him? Ducky flipped the page of McGee's medical file and began muttering to himself, piquing Gibbs interest, "Anything you want to share Duck?"

Ducky flip the clipboard around so that Gibbs could see the picture of McGee's battered and bruised body, "I have been looking over his injuries Jethro and something isn't adding up." You see these marks here? He pointed to the long, oval shaped bruises, "These are consistent with being struck repeatedly by a blunt instrument." Ducky handed that picture to Gibbs and showed him the X-ray of McGee's wrist, "You see all of these hairline fractures radiating from his wrist here?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said taking the picture from him.

"Those look like they came from him pulling against a restraint." Ducky said angrily. "And these," he pointed to several clusters of bright red whelps, "These look like they were caused by a… a… cattle prod." Gibbs handed the photos back to Ducky, "You think he was tortured?"

Ducky's lips drew into a tight frown, "I am almost certain of it."

"How would the doctor's miss that?"

"I don't know Jethro, but I can assure you that it was not an oversight. They didn't tell us for a reason."

Gibbs got to his feet, casting an angry glance at McGee, "Well if there is a reason we are going to find out."

Ducky stood up and tucked the file neatly under his arm, "Jethro I have a feeling that we are poking the bear."

Gibbs smirked, "That's why we have guns Duck."

Tony and Ziva entered McGee's room and quietly sat down on the couch Gibbs and Ducky had just vacated. Tim was sleeping soundly and Tony was grateful for that. He couldn't stand to see McGee in the shape mental anguish that he was in. Tim stirred slightly in the bed and whimpered. Tony shot Ziva a worried look but neither of them moved. After McGee settled Tony turned to Ziva, "This is wrong." He whispered.

"Yes Tony, I agree."

"We can't even investigate because the CIA took all of our evidence?" Tony cast a quick glance toward Tim and then turned back to Ziva, "how could McGee possibly be tied to the CIA?"

"I was asking myself that same question. I have made a few calls to some of my contacts, but they have yet to find anything."

"What about his sister and his parents? Are they involved? And what about Palmer and his wife? How do they tie into this?"

"I do not know Tony," Ziva hissed. "I do not have any more answers than you."

Tony sighed and flopped back against the couch, "I know Ziva."

Tim stirred in the bed again and gasped. Tony and Ziva turned their attention toward him and watched as a nightmare took hold of him. He began to thrash violently in the bed, his breath catching in his throat and his fingers gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. The heart monitor began to blare as McGee's heartbeat became dangerously high. Tony and Ziva jumped to their feet and ran to his bedside just as the nurses burst through the door.

"McGee," Tony shouted, shaking his shoulders.

A gurgled scream came from McGee and nothing more.

"Hey!" Tony shouted again. "Probie wake up!" Tony shook his shoulders harder. McGee's eyes snapped open and he shot into an upright position so quickly that he nearly hit Tony. Tony staggered back and watched as his friends frantic eyes darted around the room. Sweat poured down Tim's face and tears welled in his eyes. He didn't seem to know where he was. His body began to shake and his breath came in short hiccups. The sight broke Tony's heart, "Hey Probie," he said softly, taking a step closer to him.

Tim's crazed eyes fell upon Tony and there was no recognition in them. Tony paused for a moment before he took another step toward his frightened friend. "Tim it's just me," he said, trying to keep his voice calm and even. He reached his hand out for Tim, but McGee shied away from his touch.

"McGee," Ziva said softly. "It is okay. You are safe."

McGee's eyes darted over to her and fat tears streaked down his face, "No I'm not," he said in a hoarse voice. He buried his face in his hands, "I will never be safe."

"Tim," Ziva said softly, placing her hand on his back. She was surprised when he violently jerked away from her, "Don't touch me!"

"Tim what happened?" Tony questioned worriedly. This was the first Tim had spoken since he was found in the woods and he was making sure to take full advantage of it.

A half sob/laugh bubbled from Tim's throat, "I screwed up." He dropped his hands to his lap and sniffled. "I trusted them."

"Who is "them"?" Tony asked.

Tim wiped a stray tear from his cheek and shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"McGee we are trying to help you," Ziva said heatedly.

"You can't help me!" Tim snapped.

"What about Palmer? Can we help him?" Tony asked.

Tim hung his head and more tears began to fall, "No. Not any more."

Tony felt a wave of dread was over him, "What happened to Jimmy?"

"We were only trying to save them," Tim said sadly. He looked up to Tony and the devastated look in his eyes was so strong it caused Tony to take a step back, "When is the price for saving someone too high?"

"I… um… I… don't know," Tony admitted.

"I think I do," Tim smiled sadly. "I lost everything… and I just made things worse."

"What in the hell are you talking about? Where is Palmer? Where is your family?"

The sound of the door opening took Tony's attention away from McGee, but Ziva continued to stare at him. Three men wearing black suits walked into the room, which Tony immediately named Moe, Larry and Curly Joe. Tim eyed the trio hesitantly and the look of pure defeat on his face made Ziva's heart hurt. The

Three Stooges stared at Tim without saying a word. Tim sniffled slightly before nodding his understanding and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Larry and Curly Joe stepped forward and grabbed him by the arms, roughly yanking him to his feet. Tim cried out in pain as the jostled his casted arm, but they didn't seem to care.

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "Who in the hell are you?"

"CIA," All three answered in unison.

Tony looked to Tim, but Tim's eyes were cast down to the floor.

Moe reached out and tightened a zip tie around Tim's right arm, "Timothy McGee you are under arrest for treason, espionage, murder and attempted murder." Moe then proceeded to zip tie Tim's casted arm, "I'm afraid you don't get an attorney."

Tony's mouth fell open as he gaped at his friend. Tim wouldn't look at him.

"Where is the file?" Moe asked.

Tim smirked, bring his gaze up so that he was staring Moe defiantly in the eyes, "I don't have it."

"What file?" Tony and Ziva asked in unison.

"Shut up," Tim spit at them angrily.

"Take them too," Moe ordered. He had a devious sparkle to his eye and it set Tim's nerves on edge. Larry and Curly Joe moved toward Tony and Ziva. They both reached for their guns, but neither of them were quick enough and before they could even reach their holsters they had a gun shoved in their face.

"What?" Tim gasped. "No! They don't know anything! I swear!"

Moe laughed, "You have to forgive me if I don't believe you."

"You touch them and I swear to God I wil…"

"You will what?" The man grinned. "Protect them? I thought that was supposed to be what you were doing with the other two. And we saw how well that worked out now didn't we." The man's smile grew broader, "You know she used her last breath to say your name? Such a waste of energy if you ask me."

The man began to lead Tim toward the door, but he didn't get very far before Tim dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out. He connected his foot with his captor's knee and heard a satisfying crunch. Moe howled in pain and dropped to the ground clutching his shattered knee. Larry and Curly Joe turned and aimed their guns at a completely defenseless McGee, but before either of them could get off a shot they felt the icy cold metal of Tony and Ziva's guns at the base of their skulls, "Drop your weapons," Ziva ordered in a deadly quite growl.

Both men did as instructed and dropped their guns to the ground. "You have to be some of the most ignorant agents I have ever met," Ziva scolded. "Who would turn their backs on two armed enemies?" Ziva clocked Larry in the back of the head with her gun and he dropped to the ground like a stone. Tony figured that was a good course of action and did the same to Curly Joe.

"Well that was exciting," Tony said with a breathless smile. He looked up to Tim and his smile immediately disappeared when he saw the blood spreading across his gown, "Shit McGee," he said dropping to the ground and putting pressure on his side. "Did you tear your stitches open?"

"You have to get out of here," Tim choked. "More CIA will come. You need to go."

"Why are they here?" Ziva questioned angrily. "What have you done McGee?"

Tim sucked in a ragged breath before he spoke, "The pocket watch is the file. You have to warn Gibbs. He has the file!"

"What?" Tony questioned.

"I… I… oh God. T… This wasn't supposed t… to… happen. Tony I… I swear I am n…not a traitor."

"I know you're not a traitor McGee," Tony said sincerely. "I just need to know what happened."

"I…I… wanted to keep all of you out of t… this."

"It is a little late for that McGee," Ziva sighed.

Tears welled in McGee's eyes and he took in a sharp ragged breath, "They killed Jimmy." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was heard.

"Palmer is dead?" Tony asked numbly. "How? Why?"

Tim closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push out the mental image that his brain had conjured up. "Head shot." A muffled sob escaped Tim's lips, "He… he was shot in the head because of m…me. T…those bast…ards from the CIA killed J…Jimmy, t…tortured me and took Mia. Oh God," Tim cried, burying his face in his hands and sobbing loudly. "W… what have I d…done? They are g…going to get us a…all."

"Calm down McGee," Tony said softly as he absorbed all the information that he had heard. "Who is Mia?"

"Mia Miller is m…my partner."

"And the CIA abducted her?" Ziva questioned.

Tim nodded his head and Tony frowned, "Don't worry Probie, we will get you out of this mess and we will find that Mia Miller chick. Okay?"

"You don't understand!" Tim shouted. "The only person that can help us is dead!"

"Who is that?"

Tim nodded, "Marley Hinson."

"We will find a way out of this. Do you understand me?" Tony cursed as he ran a hand over his face. "Come on. We are going to get you someplace safe."

Tony helped Tim to his feet and immediately became worried when the man couldn't support his own weight. Ziva quickly took her place on the other side of Tim and the two agents led their injured friend out of the room. As they limped their way down the hall Tony could feel that McGee was on the verge of hyperventilating. He spotted a wheelchair off to the right and he grabbed and they gently lowered Tim down into the chair. Tony hurriedly pushed him down the hallway.

"I'm going to call Gibbs and warn him," Tony said as they got into the elevator.

"Call Fornell too," Tim said sadly.

"Why?" Ziva asked as she pulled out her phone.

A few more tears fell from Tim's eyes and he bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a sob, "Because Mia Miller is his daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone,

This is going to be a short chapter and I apologize if it isn't up to my usual standards, but I haven't slept in two days, so I am slightly delirious. My grandfather is sick and I have been staying with him in the ICU at night and those chairs are not comfortable at all L Anyway. I will update as much as possible, because writing keeps my mind off of reality and that is a good thing.

Enjoy.

Gibbs slowed the car as he and Ducky approached Fornell's driveway. There was quite a commotion going on at the FBI Agent's house. Four cars were parked in the driveway and there were men taking boxes of items out of his house. Fornell was cuffed and stuffed in the back of one of the cars and he wasn't happy. Gibbs could hear him cursing from the street. Gibbs phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he reached in and answered it. "Gibbs," he said as a greeting.

"We have a problem Boss," Tony's voice drifted over the line.

"Tell me something I don't know DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"The CIA just showed up at the hospital and tried to take McGee."

"What?"

"There was something shady about them Gibbs. It didn't feel right. They were after the pocket watch that the doctor gave you. I don't know what this is, but I think these were the guys that roughed McGee up. They seemed to know him pretty well. McGee also said that they shot Palmer in the head and took a woman named Mia Miller."

"Son of a bitch," Gibbs cursed. "Did they get him?"

"No, we managed to escape. We are on the road now, but McGee says that they will be coming after all of us."

"Do you know why the CIA is after him?"

"No, he hasn't told us yet, but he said he was working with Palmer and Miller and that their handler was a man named Marley Hinson. Apparently Hinson was murdered and he was the only one that could vouch for them. They are in serious trouble Gibbs."

"Okay, we need to regroup somewhere."

"Tim says he has a place where we can meet up. I will text you the coordinates."

Gibbs was about to hang up the phone when Tony called his name, "Gibbs!" He placed the phone back to his ear, "McGee said we need to contact Fornell. Mia Miller is his daughter."

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked worriedly. "Care to share the news?"

Gibbs felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He knew how much Ducky cared for Jimmy… like he was a son almost. "CIA is involved. So is a woman named Mia Miller, who is apparently Fornell's kid."

"So I am guessing that Tobias Fornell's new friends are CIA?"

"That would be a good guess," Gibbs stated.

"Any news on Mr. Palmer?"

Gibbs winced and Ducky didn't miss it, "Has something happened to Jimmy?" He questioned worriedly.

"He didn't make it Duck," Gibbs said sadly.

"What? How?" The doctor sputtered.

"Head shot," he said, looking over to his pale friend. "I'm sorry Duck."

Ducky's face grew hard, "We will find these bastards Jethro and we will… will…"

"I know Duck," Gibbs said as he pulled the car away from the curb. He needed some time to think of a way to get Fornell out of the back of that damn car. The whole situation was spiraling out of control and they had to get a handle on it before everyone suffered.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys,

Sorry that it has taken so long to update, but we have had a lot going on in this neck of the woods. Work has been insane and we had a death in the family, so this story got put on the back burner. Sorry if this chapter is quite up to par, but I am writing this between my jobs (I work 2 full time jobs) and I am utterly exhausted and over caffeinated. Anyway- enjoy!

Fornell was not happy. For one thing the CIA was ripping apart his house and no one had the courtesy to tell him why. Secondly, they cuffed him and stuffed him into the back of one of their cars… again without any explanation. He knew he wasn't under arrest, but they didn't want him in his own damn house. Something he protested adamantly… which probably explains who he ended up in the back of the car. He rested his head against the cool glass and sighed. How in the hell was he going to get out of this mess?

A soft rapping on the opposite window of the car drew Fornell's attention. He looked out the window, but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the activities of the CIA. He could see their shadowy silhouettes rushing past the upstairs window and it set his teeth on edge. They were in his bedroom. Why were they in his bedroom? Fornell heard someone knock on the window again and just as before there was no one there. "What the hell?" He grumbled as he scooted his way to that side of the car. As soon as he reached the other side of the car the door opened, revealing Gibbs crouched down with a pair of handcuff keys dangling from his index finger.

"What in the name of Christmas is going on here?" Fornell demanded.

Gibbs reached out and began unlocking the handcuffs, "not sure yet, but we have a serious problem."

Fornell rubbed his wrists and stared down at Gibbs, "You got FBI tearing your house apart?"

"No. But they are after my team."

Fornell's eyebrows shot up, "what in the hell did you do this time Gibbs?"

"I can explain in the car. We need to get you out of here. Stay low."

Fornell gave him an uncertain look, but didn't argue. He slipped out of the car and crouched down low as they slinked their way down the driveway and onto the street, where Ducky was waiting behind the wheel of Gibbs car. Fornell squeezed himself into the uncomfortably small backseat as Gibbs climbed into the passengers seat. As soon as he shut the door Ducky took off at a rather surprising speed. Fornell turned around and watched his house disappear behind him. He got a sinking feeling in his gut that he wouldn't be seeing that place for a while. He sighed and turned around to face Gibbs, "You want to tell me what just happened?"

Ducky and Gibbs shared a brief look before Gibbs turned around to face Fornell, "McGee was found at Rock Creek Park early this morning. He had damn near been tortured and was suffering from hypothermia."

"Damn," Fornell sighed. "Is the kid going to be alright?"

"Well he is up and moving about," Ducky chimed in. "Though I am not happy about that. The poor boy went through a lot…he needs his rest."

Fornell shook his head, "I am sorry to hear about that Gibbs, but that doesn't explain why the CIA in tearing apart my house. What does this have to do with me?"

Gibbs ran an tired hand over his face, "He was doing some work for the CIA along with Jimmy Palmer…."

Fornell cut him off, "Palmer? The little guy with the glasses?"

"Yes."

"What on earth would the CIA want with a computer geek and a socially awkward coroner's assistant?" Fornell noticed the scorching hot look that Ducky was giving him through the rearview window and decided it was best to keep his questions to himself at the moment. "Sorry. Continue."

"We aren't sure what happened, but the CIA came to McGee's room at the hospital and tried to charge him with treason, espionage and attempted murder. He managed to escape, but he did tell Tony and Ziva that his handler was Marley Hinson. He was murdered and now they are in a world of crap."

"They who?" Fornell asked suspiciously. "What does this have to do with me Gibbs?"

"McGee had a partner. Mia Miller."

"Mia?" Fornell questioned. "As in my daughter Mia?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "I didn't even know you had another daughter."

Fornell frowned, "She was from my first marriage. We don't exactly see eye to eye…I haven't spoken to her in almost ten years."

"Well she is the reason that you have the CIA as houseguests right now."

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean we haven't had a chance to get the whole story from McGee, but these people that we are dealing with are bad news. Mia is in trouble."

Fornell shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his hands, "How bad are we talking?"

"They killed Palmer and Hinson."

Fornell's head shot up, "Palmer is dead?"

"The bloody bastards shot him in the head," Ducky seethed.

"What about Mia?"

"They took her." Gibbs dug into his pocket and produced the pocket watch, "they were after this."

"I think we are here Jethro," Ducky announced. "This is where Timothy said to go."

Gibbs laid a hand of Fornell's shoulder, "We will get her back Tobias."

The house was a small run down wooden structure with plywood nailed to the windows. It looked as bleak as the situation felt. The three men got out of the car and started walking toward the house. Gibbs and Fornell both had their service weapons pulled as they made their way down the overgrown gravel driveway. As they reached the front porch they heard movement on the inside of the house. Gibbs motioned for the others to stand still and be quiet. Slowly he crept onto the creaky front porch and noticed that the front door was ajar. Carefully he pushed the door open and slipped into the house. It was dark inside and smelled like mildew. Gibbs stepped further into the house, straining to see through the darkness. He didn't see a thing…he did, however, hear the familiar click of a safety going off, "Don't move," an unknown woman growled.

Gibbs froze.

"Who are you and why in the hell are you in my house." She demanded.

"We were told to come here," Gibbs explained calmly.

"You lie," she retorted.

"No he doesn't sweetheart," Fornell said from the other side of the room. Gibbs could see the bright red laser from his guns cutting through the dark, dank air. "Now I suggest you put your gun down now."

There was a long pause before the woman spoke again, "Dad?" Her voice wavered slightly. She moved across the floor and flipped the lights on, blinding all four of them. Once Fornell's eyes had adjusted to the light he could clearly see that it was indeed his estranged daughter standing in front of him. She was filthy and covered in scrapes and bruises, but she was alive. She just stood there staring at him for the longest time before she spoke, "What are you doing here Dad?"

Fornell holstered his gun, "The CIA is throwing a party at my house in your honor."

"Shit," she cursed as she holstered her weapon. She turned her attention toward Gibbs and Ducky, "and who are you two?"

"This is Special Agent Gibbs," Ducky said cautiously. "I am Doctor Mallard."

Mia seemed to perk up slightly, "You are Doctor Mallard?"

"Yes Dear," he said warmly.

"Oh thank God," she sighed. "Come with me! Please he needs help."

Ducky seemed confused, "Who needs help my dear?" He questioned as she lead him down a short hallway and into a tiny bedroom.

She flipped the lights on and everyone gawked. Lying there on the bed was none other than Jimmy Palmer. He had a blood soaked rag tied around his head and he had a few scrapes and bruises, but his chest was rising and falling as he took in life affirming breaths. Ducky felt weak in the knees, "We were told he was killed."

"You talked to Tim?" She questioned excitedly. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He is on his way," Gibbs said gruffly.

Tears pooled in Mia's eyes, "Oh thank God. I thought he was dead."

"Yeah," Gibbs said with a shrug. "We thought Palmer was dead."

Mia shook her head no, "It was just a graze. It's bleeding like there is no tomorrow, but otherwise he will be fine. I just don't know how to stitch him up properly." She smiled sadly at her injured friend, "He saved me."

The sound of tires on the gravel driveway caused them all to turn toward the door. Quietly Gibbs, Fornell and Mia crept back into the living room. Gibbs peered out the front door and relaxed when he saw the familiar car coming to a stop, "It's my team."

"Is Tim with them?" Mia asked anxiously.

Gibbs motions for her to look outside so that she can see McGee out of the car and slowly limping his way toward the house. She bolted out the door, "Timmy," she shouted, causing Tony and Ziva to both point their weapons at her. "Mia?" Tim choked out. She plowed into his arms, knocking him to the ground and causing everyone to lift an eyebrow at their display. They hugged each other tightly and Tim kissed her on the top of the head. "Did they hurt you?" He questioned worriedly.

"No. I'm fine. I managed to get away."

Tim kissed her on the top of the head again and smiled, "That's my girl."

Fornell crossed his arms and glared, "No…that is MY girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and gals,

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but shortly after my last update my PC finally kicked the bucket and I had to wait for my laptop to get out of the shop. All of my outlines were on my PC, so I had to try and remember where the story was headed. I think I got this one right. Anyway... I once again apologize for the delay. I will try not to let it happen again. Enjoy!

After Tim had been seated on the dusty sofa of Mia's secret hideaway Gibbs pulled up a chair from the kitchen and plopped down in it, ready for McGee to explain what had happened. Mia sat down next to Tim and Fornell scowled at the young man for sitting so close to his daughter. Tim fidgeted uncomfortably, not willing to look any of his team in the eye. Mia gave him a soft nudge with her shoulder. Tim inhaled deeply and cleared his throat before speaking, "It's a long story Boss and you guys are not a part of this. I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

Tony's jaw nearly hit the floor. Ziva gasped. Did McGee really just tell Gibbs to stay the hell out of his business? Where did timid little do-gooder McGee grow a pair and how did they miss that?

Gibbs gave Tim his best "Gibbs stare" and waited patiently for McGee to speak again. Tim ran a shaky hand over his pale face and sighed, "I just told you that I'm not telling you anything, so back off!"

"That's not going to happen," Gibb said gruffly. "You are a member of our team, as is Palmer. We need to know what is going on."

At the mention of Jimmy's name Tim's eyes began to tear up, "that wasn't supposed to happen Boss. Jimmy was never supposed to get hurt…much less…killed."

"He's not dead," Mia said, throwing an annoyed look toward Gibbs for not telling Tim sooner.

Tim turned to face her, "I saw him get shot in the head."

Mia smiled sympathetically, "It was just a graze. You should have seen him Tim. He was amazing. When that bastard had me tied up in the chair and was… well… you know," he voice trembled slightly as she remembered all that they had done to Tim. "Jimmy got off the floor and whacked him in the back of the head with a crowbar. It was amazing! Thankfully he was able to untie me before he passed out again, but I assure you that he is alive and well. Dr. Mallard is with him now."

"What about Sarah and Sabrina?"

This question caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"They are safe," Mia reassured him. "Once I got away I was able to contact them. Sabrina and Sarah are staying in one of the safe houses that I set up for us. There is no way that the CIA can find them."

"I want to see Jimmy," Tim said as he struggled to his feet.

"Later," Gibbs said. "He is with Ducky right now. You need to talk to us."

"No," Tim said defiantly. "I need to see him…now." There was an edge to his voice that no one had heard before. Tim pushed past Tony and Ziva and made his way down the hall with the help of Mia. Fornell smirked and elbowed Gibbs in the ribs, "I guess he told you."

Tim burst into Jimmy room to find Ducky finishing up the stitches in his head. Mia helped ease Tim down to the edge of the bed near the foot of the bed. "Timothy, my boy, you should really be resting," Ducky said, returning his attention to his work. "I assure you that Mr. Palmer is fine. He is a lucky lad. The bullet only grazed him."

Tim didn't speak for a long time, he just stared at Jimmy. When he finally spoke it was obvious that he was trying and failing to hold back his emotions, "he should have never been there. This shouldn't have happened to him."

"He had the option to leave Tim," Mai said, placing a gentle hand on his back. "He chose to stay."

Tim wiped away a stray tear with the back of his hand, "I should have made him leave. He wasn't trained for this. He is a coroner, not an agent. I was lead on this case… I could have made him go."

"But he is fine now," Mia reassured him.

"No," Tim shook his head, looking up at his waiting team. "I am not going to put the lives of my friends and family at risk any more. It stops now!"

"McGee what in the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs demanded. His patience was growing thin.

Tim forced himself off the bed and wobbled his way toward the door, "don't worry about it," he grumbled. "I will take care of it."

"Tim what are you going to do?" Mia asked worriedly.

Tim scoffed, "I'm going to end this now."

"No," Mia said shrilly, placing herself between Tim and the door. "You are not going to turn yourself in. I will not let that happen."

"You can't stop me." Tim pushed past her and walked out the door.

Gibbs stepped between Tim and the end of the hall, "she may not be able to, but I can."

Tim faltered for just a moment before he pushed forward once again. He tried to push past Gibbs, but in his weakened condition Gibbs easily over powered him. "Let me go," Tim shouted, trying to pull Gibbs hands off him.

"Not until you talk to me!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Don't you understand?" Tim was becoming hysterical and the sight was heartbreaking to all that had to witness. "Do you have any idea what I saw them do to Jimmy and Mia? What they did to me? There are ways to torture a person without leaving a mark. For hours I was forced to watch… helpless and too damn weak to help my friends. If you get involved in this it will happen to you too…every last one of you." Tim struggled to breathe as his memories assaulted him and he began to hyperventilate. "I can't take it. I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again. I would rather die than to see one more person that I love hurt."

"Tim," Gibbs said, trying to comfort the upset man. "We can help you."

"No you can't! This is too big. They are everywhere and we can't stop them. It's hopeless." Tim's knees buckled and Gibbs was the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground. "I can't go through that again," Tim openly sobbed. Gibbs lowered him down to the ground and hugged him tightly, "You won't son. I promise."

As Gibbs comforted McGee everyone else stared on in shock. The scene that was unfolding before them was one that they hadn't expected to see. Gibbs was always known as the hardass and though he had a soft side with Abby and even occasionally Ziva, they had never seen that side with the male members of the team. Ziva wiped a tear from her eye and then ushered Mia, Tony and Fornell back into Jimmy's room where she then closed the door. The two men needed privacy and insuring that the get it was the least she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys and gals,

Here is my latest update on this story. If it seems a little hard to follow I apologize, but I am updating two separate stories when I get breaks at work, so they are kind of rushed. Unfortunately, I don't get many other opportunities to write unless of forgo sleeping, eating and bathing. So, now you have the answers so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

When Gibbs finally walked through the bedroom door an hour and a half later, he looked both physically and mentally exhausted. The lines around his eyes looked much more prominent and his lips were pulled down into a depressing scowl.

"Is the poor boy alright?" Ducky questioned.

"He passed out a few minutes ago, Duck. I need you to check on him. I think it is exhaustion, but I want you to make sure."

"Of course Jethro," Ducky said as he rushed out into the hall with his medical bag. Mia followed closely behind him.

Gibbs looked to the rest of his team who were waiting impatiently for some answers. Tony was the first to speak, "Did he tell you anything Boss?"

"Yeah," he sighed as he sat on the edge of Jimmy bed. He stared at the still sleeping man as he spoke, "He told me everything, but made me promise that we would stay out of it."

"What?" Fornell hissed. "We can't do that."

"I know that Tobias," Gibbs huffed.

"So," Ziva asked when Gibbs didn't speak again. "What happened?"

Gibbs turned his attention from Jimmy to his team, "Six months ago SECNAV contacted McGee for a private mission. They said that he had the skills that he needed. McGee agreed to meet with him and that was when he met CIA Agent's Marley Hinson and Mia Miller. Hinson told McGee that there was a mole in the CIA that they needed him to root out. Two of his men, Agents Rikers and Thames, who were on Mia's team, were murdered. It was staged to look as an accident, and that is how the coroner ruled it, but Hinson knew that it was murder. They were getting to close to the mole and Hinson believed that some outside help would be the best route… to have someone from a different agency investigate the mole. Mia would of course be there to assist him in anyway possible. Tim was unsure how he could help, but Hinson told him that his agents Rikers and Thames had found a communication that was heavily encrypted that he believed was from the mole. As they worked on the communication the put crucial information on the glass surface of a pocket watch," he pulled the watch out and showed everyone. "This pocket watch to be exact. Both Rikers and Thames knew that they were being watched, so they wrote the information in code."

Gibbs tossed the watch to Tony before continuing to speak, "Just as they were about to reveal the mole they were murdered. Hinson knew that he had to reach out for help, because neither he nor Mia could crack the code on the watch. McGee apparently is one of the best cryptologists around. Hinson contacted SECNAV, who contacted McGee, who agreed to take on the top secret mission. Only Hinson, SECNAV, Miller and McGee knew of the mission. They had to keep it top secret to prevent the mole from finding out what they were up to. Hinson suggested that they have another autopsy done on Rikers and Thames and McGee recruited Palmer for the job. He figured it would be a harmless task and the only thing he would have to worry about is Palmer keeping his mouth shut. Palmer came on board and preformed the autopsy and discovered that both Rikers and Thames had been murdered with a lethal dose of Ketamine… something that should have been caught on an autopsy."

Gibbs got to his feet and began to pace, "after that Jimmy was told he could go, but he became interested in the breaking of the code. Surprisingly, he seemed to be just what McGee needed and was able to fill in the blanks where McGee couldn't. Soon it had become a ritual for McGee, Miller and Palmer to meet up to work on this code. Most times McGee ended up working behind a desk, while Palmer got schooled in self defense by Miller. They did this for six months without detection and everything was going smoothly. They made a great deal of progress and got an extensive list of names that needed to be investigated. Just as they were nearing the end of the code though, they ran across a surprise that none of them expected. It wasn't just a one mole within the agency, but seven of them spread across three agencies, including ours. Tim was going to go to Hinson with this information, but he knew the code was incomplete. He needed the rest of the communication for him to complete the mission. Hinson got the communication for them and Tim, Palmer and Miller set about trying to crack that code, which was a lot harder than Rikers and Thames' code. They spent the entire weekend working on it and what they found out something much worse."

Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, before taking a seat once more at the foot of Jimmy's bed, "There is a sleeper agent within the CIA."

"A sleeper agent?" Tony gawked. "As in someone from another country?"

"Yes DiNozzo. A sleeper agent. McGee went to tell Hinson, but when he got to his house he found him dead. It was then that he knew that the sleeper agents knew and that his team and his family could be in trouble. He called up Miller and Palmer, who met him at the park. They talked briefly about what to do next and decided that they should put their families in hiding until this all got sorted out. They were going to go to SECNAV first and then they were going to warn us. The sleeper agent, however, had other plans. They were attacked while they were in the woods. They ran and hid in the restrooms, where Miller and Palmer held the door. Tim slipped into one of the stalls with Palmer's medical bag and hid the pocket watch."

"Wait," Fornell stopped him. "You mean to tell me the kid cut himself open and put the watch inside?"

"And then stitched himself back up," Gibbs said with a nod. "There were six men in the group that attacked them and it didn't take long before they broke the door down and abducted McGee, Miller and Palmer. Tim says he wasn't sure at first where they were at, but he knew that they drove for quite a while before they reached their destination. They were shoved down into chairs and their blindfolds were taken off. McGee said he was stunned to see that the Secretary of the Navy was bound to a chair right across from him. He knew he was screwed then, because it takes some serious firepower to get to the SECNAV. A man who McGee calls "Pig" was left alone with them. Pig was the one that tortured them. He wanted the pocket watch and to find out what they knew and who they told. Pig searched him for the pocket watch, but never lifted his shirt. No one was talking… not even Palmer. Tim wouldn't tell me exactly what was done to them, but he did say that waterboarding was one of Pig's favorite pastimes."

"After he tortured them for a while with no results, he turned his attention to the Secretary. Pig knew that Hinson and the Secretary were the only ones that knew about the mission. With that being said, he took a knife and slit the Secretary's throat. Tim watched the man bleed out right in front of him. Pig then moved the body outside, where some of his men took it away. He assured McGee that the Secretary's murder would be pinned on him. He pulled a gun after that and pointed it directly at Palmer. He asked McGee again what was on that pocket watch and who knows it. McGee said he didn't know and Pig pulled the trigger. Jimmy slumped over in his chair and blood poured from the gaping hole in his head. Pig untied him and let him fall to the floor. Tim swore that he was dead and he blamed himself. After that Pig called in three of his men and told them to take McGee on a field trip while he has a little fun with the woman."

Fornell tensed up at this, "Did they hurt my little girl?"

Gibbs gave him a sad look, "you will have to ask Mia that Tobias. He didn't know the answer to that."

Fornell was gritting his teeth so hard that it could be heard across the room, "I'm going to kill those bastards."

"Me too," Ziva and Tony chimed in at the same time.

"Well wait until I finish the story," Gibbs said gruffly. "They took Tim out into the woods, where they intended on beating him to death. Tim was pissed. In his mind, the Secretary was dead, Palmer was dead and Mia would be dead shortly. He had nothing to lose by fighting back, so that is just what he did. He managed to get away after breaking one of the men's necks. He ran down the path hoping to get as far away as possible. He was badly injured and he had popped the stitches that were holding in the pocket watch. He got a good distance before he tripped over a root and fell down the embankment. After a few hours he lost consciousness and the rest we know."

"He was down there for hours in that shape?" Ziva questioned tearfully. "Alone and afraid."

"Yes," Gibbs rage was floating just below the surface as he too thought about his agent lying on the forest floor in the physical and mental shape that he was in.

"So what is our next move?" Tony wanted to know.

"Our next move is to wait. McGee is a wanted man and he is in no condition to be on the run or to be dealing with this. If the Secretary's body hasn't been found yet, it will be soon and then all hell is going to hit the fan."

"Waiting doesn't seem like the kind of thing that we do Boss."

"Well it has to be Tony. We will keep McGee, Palmer and Miller here with Fornell. He can look after them while we look into this."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Fornell demanded.

"Because the CIA is already pulling your house apart Tobias, plus Mia is your daughter. They may try to use you to get to her."

Fornell grunted and nodded.

"What about us Gibbs?" Ziva questioned. "Will they not look at us too? We are close with McGee as if he is a member of our own family."

"We know nothing," Gibbs said firmly. "Tim has been acting strange for the past few months and other than that we know nothing."

"They saw us at the hospital Boss," Tony added. "In McGee's room."

"You thought that his life was being threatened and the agents did not identify themselves. McGee fooled you both and he ended up escaping your custody once you got him off the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Tony said with a mock salute.

"We are going to be under a microscope and no one else must know about this, not even the Director or Abby. Once we leave this house we cannot communicate with McGee or any one else involved in this until it is over. Sarah and Sabrina are staying at the other safe house until this has been taken care of. McGee doesn't want them anywhere near this mess."

"I do not blame him," Ziva said with disgust.

"We leave in thirty minutes," Gibbs said before turning on his heel and walking out the door to check on McGee.

Ducky was just tucking away his blood pressure cuff when Gibbs entered the living room. McGee was laid out on the couch sleeping soundly. Ducky gave Gibbs a thumbs up, letting him know that for the moment, McGee was okay. Gibbs gave him a brief nod and then studied his sleeping agent. It was astonishing to him that McGee could have gotten himself so caught up in such a dangerous undertaking. How could a geeky computer nerd secretly be a James Bond in disguise? What was even more mind blowing was the fact that Palmer was his sidekick. Both men had showed a great amount of strength and determination over the last few months and Gibbs knew now that he had greatly underestimated both of the men in the time that he has known them. He had judged them by what he could see and that was a mistake he would never make again. You should never judge a book by its cover.


End file.
